Violet Eyes
by Miss Reverie
Summary: Belarus x Latvia. Belarus notices Latvia has the same colour eyes as her brother. Crack pairing! Rated M for sexual themes. BelaLat/LatBela. (I don't know about anyone else but I kind of find this pairing cute) I'll add another chapter if anyone wants me to...this type of thing is pretty fun to write. Just message me.


Belarus didn't usually drink, but every now and then she felt like having a drop of vodka. The blonde made her way to her brother's liquor cabinet, it was late in the evening and everyone else had resided to their bedrooms for the night. When the Belarusian entered the room where her brother kept all the alcohol she noticed someone was already in there. She was surprised to see it was the Latvian. He hadn't noticed her yet, her movements were quiet and graceful and he was most likely only listening out for the heavy steps of her brother.

"Tut, tut" Belarus spoke causing the small Latvian boy to jump out of skin and swirl around quickly "What do you think you're doing taking Brother's vodka?" the Belarusian had a reprimanding tone in her voice

Latvia began shaking instantly, Belarus was scary…maybe even more so than Russia. "I'm s-s-sorry…" was all the small blond boy was able to stutter out, he had been caught red handed and couldn't conjure up an excuse quick enough, especially with those harsh dark blue eyes glaring at him.

"I didn't know a little brat like you drank alcohol" Latvia didn't respond, instead just stood quivering wishing he could just down a whole bottle there and then. "I should alert my brother that you've been stealing his vodka"

At that, Latvia piped up "N-no! I mean…p-please don't…he'll be really mad and h-hit me" tears began brimming in the teenage boy's eyes and threatened to spill over his cheeks

Belarus smirked, enjoying how just one mention of her brother was enough to get the brat almost crying. She approached him slowly, causing him to back up against a wall in fear. "You deserve to be hit, for taking something that does not belong to you" tears began streaming down the Latvian's face now and he sobbed quietly. Belarus was not impressed "Why are you crying? You're a man. Men are not supposed to cry" her nose wrinkled in disgust

"I….I…S-s-sorry" Latvia contemplated doing a runner, but his legs began to tremble and he knew if he tried he would probably collapse to the ground

"I haven't even touched you yet and you're already a wreck. Pathetic" Belarus scoffed. She then moved closer so that Latvia was completely cornered and there was no escape, even if he tried. The Belarusian then grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the wall above his head, the Latvian let out a whimper.

"P-please, d-d-don't h-hurt m-me!" Latvia cried. The blonde girl just stared at him, thinking about what sort of fun she could have with the little brat. Then she noticed something,

"You have violet eyes…" her voice was calmer and she sounded somewhat surprised, Latvia just blinked, confused. "They remind me of Brother's…"

Latvia was relieved that the harsh girl's voice had become softer and she wasn't speaking about hurting him, but he still felt uneasy. Especially by the way she was staring into his eyes. The Belarusian's lips then curved into a creepy smile "Well, Latvia, I was going to have some fun by torturing you. But I now have a better idea"

Latvia did not like the sound of this at all, he let out a squeal as the blonde girl let go of one of his wrists but remained clutching the other tightly and then proceeded to drag him upstairs to her bedroom.

"B-Belarus, are you g-going to h-hurt me?" Latvia whispered once inside her bedroom.

"No but you must do as I say" Belarus let go of the Latvian's wrist "Don't move" Belarus then disappeared into her closet. Latvia looked down at his wrist and noticed red marks where her fingers had been, it still hurt. She was way too strong for a girl of her stature and build. Moments later Belarus returned from the closet and revealed a pinkish coloured scarf

"U-um-" Latvia began to speak to ask what the crazy girl was going to do with the scarf, he was shaking like a leaf again and was scared she was going to try and strangle him with it

"Shut up" The Belarusian snapped. Latvia flinched and closed his eyes as the blonde wrapped the garment around his neck "There. How cute, you look like a little version of Brother"

The teenager re-opened his eyes to see Belarus smiling at him in a weird way. Latvia didn't like where this was going…

"Latvia, you can speak Russian, correct?" Belarus asked, Latvia nodded. He was fluent in the language, he had been living with Russia for a long time after all. "Good"

"W-why do you a-ask?" The Latvian questioned nervously

"Because you will moan for me in Russian" the blonde stated casually, this caused the boy to blush deeply

"W-what?" he choked out, did he hear her correct?

"You will moan in Russian. Now strip, but leave the scarf on"

Latvia was quivering in his boots as he stood opposite the blonde. He couldn't believe his ears…did she really say what he thought she said?

"I'm waiting, Little Russia" Belarus said after there was no movement, Latvia cringed

"B-but B-Belarus…" Latvia felt as if he was going to die right there and then. Being beat up was definitely better than this. Anything was.

"Do I have to remove your clothes for you?" Belarus scowled, Latvia shook his head fiercely. Since he had been in the Belarusian's room she had been almost sweet towards him but that look on her face conveyed she was getting angry and he didn't want that.

Latvia proceeded to remove his uniform slowly, his hands shook as he undone the buttons and then very hesitantly removed his pants. Now only left was underwear, Latvia sniffed feeling as if he was about to cry and pulled them down. He was now fully exposed in front of Russia's younger sister and felt a mixture of fear and embarrassment. Not to mention intimidated, standing there naked in front of a girl like Belarus…all of the male nations thought she was beautiful, including the Latvian. Beautiful but scary, he mentally thought.

"You are so cute. I never noticed before how much you resemble Brother. You are just like a small version of him" Belarus spoke

Latvia trembled vigorously, his face was flushed red with embarrassment and he couldn't look her directly in the eyes. He wished he could just drop dead.

"Do you want to lie down on my bed, my Little Russia?" Belarus pointed to the bed, Latvia felt like screaming and running out of her room but instead he swallowed hard and complied, afraid of what might happen if he didn't "Good, Little Russia", Latvia winced at the name she was calling him, he felt sick that she was comparing him to the Russian.

Belarus lay down beside the Latvian, and began to gently stroke his hair. Her long fingers twirled around his curls and massaged his scalp. Latvia admitted that this didn't feel too bad, if anything it felt really good and relaxing, he almost forgot that he was naked for a moment but that moment was soon ruined when her cold hand trailed down his chest.

Her finger began toying with one of his pink nipples, Latvia let out a small moan, "A-ah"

"How cute" Belarus smirked, "Does it feel good, my Little Russia?"

"Y-yeah" Latvia responded closing his eyes

"In Russian" Belarus twisted his nipple harshly and Latvia's eyes shot open again

"D-da" Latvia quickly corrected himself, he watched Belarus' cold facial expression turn into a smile.

The blonde haired girl then leaned over him. Her long platinum locks brushed over his chin and tickled his skin, from this point of view she looked like a doll. Belarus then placed her lips on Latvia's, Latvia could feel his cheeks heat up in a deep blush, the young boy had never been kissed before, and this was definitely not how he imagined his first kiss to be – especially not with Russia's younger sister, Belarus.

Next, Belarus thrust her tongue inside of the Latvian's mouth. She bit his tongue and lips inducing small moans from the teenager. Belarus smirked and then moved down to Latvia's neck, she pushed the scarf upwards out of the way but did not remove it completely. She sucked and bit him, bruising the skin "Nngh-Belarus…" Latvia moaned out

Belarus sat up and looked downwards to see the Latvian was erect. "My, my Little Russia" she smirked, Latvia blushed a dark shade of red, and gulped "Do you want me to touch you down there, hm?" her hands hovered near Latvia's lower regions, she then placed an icy hand on the inside of his right thigh. This aroused him even more so; her hand began massaging his thigh and crept further upwards. Latvia felt like thrusting himself upwards, begging to be touched there "Well?" Belarus looked into his violet eyes

"D-da, p-pozhaluysta, Syestra…" (Y-yes, p-please, Sister) Raivis whispered, he figured he may as well play along with the whole role-playing thing, coming to the conclusion that it would make the Belarusian happy – he was so desperate at that point to be touched, his member was twitching in anticipation.

Belarus' eyes widened a little and then she smiled, "As you wish, my Little Russia". The blonde wrapped her hand around the Latvian's arousal,

"A-aah" Latvia gasped, her hand was so cold in comparison to his hot cock. The Belarusian began to slowly move her hand up and down, it felt _so_ good. Latvia had to grip the bed sheets for support, oh how it felt so _out of this world_. This was the first time that anyone had put their hands down there, and it felt a thousand times better than when he had touched himself "Nnngh" Latvia moaned out as Belarus sped up just slightly

"Judging by your face contorting in pleasure, you like this, don't you?" Belarus asked,

"Da, y-yeshche, yeshche, pozhaluysta, S-syestra" (Yes, m-more, more, please, S-sister) Latvia had closed his eyes and began tossing his head from side to side, he heard the Belarusian laugh, she did not have a pleasant laugh but he didn't care for that too much at that moment, he was too overwhelmed by how good her soft but firm hand felt around his erection.

She kept moving at the same pace, if anything slowing down just slightly, teasing him. Latvia thrust his hips upwards further into her hand and kept them raised, he heard her laugh again. The Latvian opened his eyes and gave the Belarusian a pleading look,

"You have such beautiful eyes" Belarus stated, Latvia collapsed again, not having enough strength to keep his hips up like that

"P-pozhaluysta…Syestra" (P-please…Sister) he muttered quietly, still begging with his eyes…the eyes that she seemed to like so much simply because they matched the unique colour of her brother's.

"Very well" she continued to stroke his member, this time much faster than before. Pre-cum leaked out which served to lubricate, the Latvian mewled and moaned beneath her, face flushed red, gripping the sheets and thrusting his hips upwards. It wasn't long before he came hard,

"Nnng-Aahhh B-Belarus" he moaned out, the cum shot out all over the Belarusian's hand, some of it speckled her cheeks and got into her long hair. Latvia panted heavily, but then began to panic when he saw his cum all over Belarus. "I-I'm s-sorry…I m-mean… P-prosti Syestra…" (F-forgive me Sister)

Belarus looked at him with no emotion on her face, she then licked away the cum from her hand, "I think that is enough for tonight" she stated simply, "You can get dressed now"

Latvia just continued to lay there, his breathing was still pretty erratic. He blinked a couple of times and opened his mouth as if to say something. A part of him wanted…more…

"Did you not hear me?" Belarus narrowed her eyes at the Latvian. Latvia's heart skipped a beat in fear, he stumbled off of her bed and grabbed his clothes, he dressed himself in a rush, slotting the buttons of his maroon jacket into the wrong holes and ended up looking a mess. He then removed the pink scarf and handed it to the Belarusian girl.

"You keep it. You'll need it for the next time I want to play with you"

Latvia blushed and nodded, he then felt he better leave before Belarus turned violent. As he walked down the hallway to his bedroom many thoughts clouded his mind, his brain was buzzing. Belarus had taken a liking to him, all because of his eyes? It sounded pretty insane! Then again, she _was _insane, Latvia sighed.

Despite the fact he was terrified of the Belarusian blonde, he was sort of thankful that his eyes were violet, and somewhere deep inside of him he secretly looked forward to the next time she wanted to play. Even if he did have to pretend to be a chibi Russia.


End file.
